The Trials of Time and Nine other poems on Piccolo
by Volcanic
Summary: Angst warning::This is a collection of poetry on Piccolo from various points in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, on his inner most feelings about his father, about Goku and about Gohan. ::Completed as of March 11 2006 ::
1. Trials of time

I watch you quietly

I see you laughing

I see you smile

A smile once reserved for me

But that was long ago

And we have grown apart

When it happened I don't know

But we both knew it would happen

I see you hug her

I see you hold her

I know you love her

Love is forbidden to me

I see your daughter

I see you hold her

She's five years old now

The same age you were

When we met

When you smiled

When I changed

It seems like yesterday

But now you've grown

You have a life

A family

There is no room for me

So once again I'm alone


	2. Revenge

I was never taught to feel

Anything but sadness and hate

Born too kill a man, the man

Who stole my fathers' fate

So every day I sat alone

Silently cursing my life

And wishing that one-day there'd be

Someone to understand my strife

----

People screamed and ran from me

When they saw my different face

They screamed I was a blasphemy

That I was god's disgrace

----

I grew and trained for weeks on end

Letting the anger boil inside

Never letting it out slowly, letting it bide

----

The place of reckoning was to be

The Tenkaichi Budokia

Today I would take my revenge

Today son Goku would die

And though I fought with all my strength

My energy slipping away

Son Goku dealt the final blow

Again he saved the day

Although I was powerless to stop him

The deathblow never came

He healed me and he let me go

Saying we would fight again

----

And so I trained alone

My humiliation drove the way

Promising my self one thing

I would kill Son Goku one day

----

But now I see my rival

In a pool of his own blood

Sacrificing himself for the world

That I see as only mud

All the feelings I'd hated

The anger, the sadness, the pain

I thought they'd go away

I thought they'd finally leave me

When I made Son Goku pay

----

And the thoughts spin through my head

A million miles an hour

I have no sense of pride

No feeling of ultimate power

Then the answer hit me

Like lightning from the sky

What did I accomplish

Making my enemy die

----

Your friends still have their Dragonballs

But our war is at an end

I'll see you another day

Goodbye

Son Goku

My friend

----

------ Volcanic

Sorry for the lack of updates on A View into the mind! My inspiration has left temporality and I have no new ideas! Also I was grounded from the computer for a week --; Absence of light is barley moving so don't expect that up soon.... Anyway this is going to be my collection of Piccolo poems. I'm hoping to write ten poems (sort of like Broken and nine other poems) so I need your reviews, constructive criticism and encouragement! I don't know when or how regularly I'll be updating so please stick with me!


	3. Innocence

I sit here

Watching the moon rise

Stars paint the sky

Beside me he breathes softly

Sleeping deeply

Wounded from training

Bruises cover his small body

He shivers

I spread my cape over him

He curls up in the white fabric

I meditate

Look at him

So defenceless

He let's his guard down

Around me of all people

Yet I have no desire to hurt him

No desire to kill

I only wish

To have him beside me

Innocent perfection

Just knowing he's close makes me feel

Warm

Happy

Thing's I've never felt before

Radiate from my heart

I may leave this world soon

Yet am I'm not afraid

As long as I know

That Gohan will be safe

-----  
A/n Ok another Piccolo poem down. Readers a Piccolo story will be up in a few days!


	4. A Child's View of Death

Note... This poem is written in Gohan's perspective seeing Piccolo die in the fight aginst Nappa

* * *

He stands there,

Straight,

Tall,

A dark silhouette against the light

That threatens to engulf us

Pure

White

Blinding

I can't keep my eyes open

And you still stand there unmoving

I can't hear your screams

The noise of the blast deafens me,

I was unaware of my own cries

How long has the light been here?

Minutes

Hours

Days

A single second seems to last an eternity

I focus on Piccolo

My pillar of darkness

In the sea of light

He is my anchor

The white dissipates

We are back

Back on the battlefield

The trees and area around me are horribly burnt

Then I see Piccolo

Standing there

But

His clothing is ripped beyond repair

And he's bleeding

Smoke drifts off his body

He falls

I run to him

He's in pain

As I get closer

Bend down beside him

The smell of burning flesh

Threatens to overwhelm me

I cry

From the bottom of my heart

He probably thinks I'm a wimp

But I can't help it

It's so painful

Kurrin told me

If Piccolo dies we can't use the Dragon Balls to bring him back

He's gone

Forever

I look at him

A single tear falls from his eye

That one tear spoke a thousand words

I scream

The smile I feel in my heart is too much to bear

In the comics the hero's never die

So why did my hero dissipear……

* * *

A/N:

Wow how the time passes! God it's been so long since I've updated! Sorry I have no excuse! I had exams but its not like I'm a straight A student I'm actually lazy and irresponsible I spent very little time studying! But I still manage to pull of 75's so all is well!

I plan on updating every collection this week because I have three days off but don't expect me to update too much because I have Math and Science I'm looking at ALOT of homework! Heh heh sorry about telling you my sob story. Please leave a review


	5. Reborn

I'm so happy and honored people like my poems and I really hope that people like this poem and review just as nicely as they have for the last few poems in this collection. I know I haven't updated this in a while and I apologize. I know I update my Inuyasha poetry collection more and I really don't pay enough attention to this collection but I will make this a complete collection one day……..!

This poem was inspired by Easter and was a product of my boredom in religion class It doesn't really fit in with a particular part of DBZ or DB but is more Piccolo generally reflecting on how his life has changed. Thank you in advance to all those who review this poem!

* * *

Reborn from the ashes

Of my former self

Finally free to carve my own destiny

Reborn from the ashes

Away from my family

Away from the memories

Away from the past

Reborn from the ashes

By a child's love

And ready to face

What lies ahead of me

I may not be perfect

I may not be pure

But I'm willing to fight

And protect those I care about

I have been reborn

And have a second chance at life

And this time around

I'm not going to waste it

With hatred


	6. Helpless

Hey sorry for the long wait! I've been really buisy because I HAVE A BOYFRIEND my very first boyfriend! But that is no reason to forget my poems but it's hard to write sad poems when your so happy! So anyway this poemtakes placewhile Piccolo is watching Gohan fight Cell.

ENJOY

* * *

Please god

Please

I know I've been horrible

I know I've done the unforgivable

I have no right to ask you

But please keep him safe

He looks so small

Up against that monster

And this time I'm not strong enough to save him

I feel like throwing up

I know the kid's limits better than anyone

And what that bastard Son is thinking

Is that Gohan can unleash his true power

He's standing there

In the clothes that mirror mine

The clothes that he asked me for

I'm more scared now than ever before

Even when it was my life on the line

Because I care about him

I care about him more than anything

More than myself

And I'm watching him

Helplessly as his father tells him to fight

I'm sinking every punch cell lands

My chest tightens

To the point where I can't breathe

Please God

If your even up there

Spare him

If he dies today

So will I


	7. I'm Sorry

/A/N

I'll try to make these quick so you can get on to the poem if you don't like notes please scroll down! I never write anything too important! Ok firstly I'm sorry it took so long to update I've been really, really lazy and there are no excuses.

Secondly this poem is a lot like my last one but set in a different time I got the idea from this one a while ago while at Anime North (an anime con held in Toronto every year) and I was watching The DBZ Movie, Bojack; Unbound and sorry to ruin a part but Piccolo while trying to protect Gohan is down for the count pretty quickly. This is what my random head came up with.

And by the way if anyone went to anime north or would like to see my pic's of it send me your email and I'll send you a link to where you can view them!

Enjoy the poem/

* * *

I'm sorry

When you were younger

I'd always protect you

I'd always help you no matter the cost

Even if I died

Even if it hurt

I knew if you were alive

Then I could live on

But so many years have passed

Since I first took you in

And you're stronger now

Then I've ever been

I'm sorry

I used to call you a pain

And tell you, you were too weak

And that you got in the way

I'm sorry

I can't protect you anymore

I'm not strong enough

When we fight now

I'm the burden

I promised I'd always protect you

But I'm too weak

I'm sorry

If I've caused you any injuries

While you were helping me

When I was taken down

I'm sorry

But I'll never quit trying

Because no matter the cost

I want you around

* * *

/July 25 2005 11:12 pm/

-/- Volcanic -/-


	8. Forgotten

If you don't want to read this scroll down and read the poem!

Sorry for taking so long to update. I fell really bad because I've had this poem written for like a month. Anyway this is the 8th poem in the collection meaning two more to go. So um thanks for reading and please review! Please!

* * *

Have you forgotten me?

Am I just some memory?

Fading from your mind

I cared so much

I would die for you

And I still care

Don't you realize?

I would do anything

To keep you from pain

Anything

Don't you care?

About what I feel

How alone I am

Can't you see?

I need you

Beside me

Once in a while

Or is that all I am to you

A fading memory

Of someone you used to love


	9. Death of a warrior

Ok to anyone who actually reads the A/n's ... This poem I found in an old notebook probably from when I started this collection so it may have a different rhythm to it. The timeline is in GT when Pic dies. This poem isn't meant to be yaoi but take it in whatever context you want.

Ps THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL BIG HUGS!

* * *

Was it worth it?

I ask myself standing alone on the brink of death

Alone by choice

Condemned by my own creation

Those I love and have come to respect are safe

And my own death ensures they always will be

It doesn't seem that long ago

That I wanted nothing more

Than to destroy the world

I'm dying to save

And as I stand here

While the earth falls apart beneath me

I ask

Was it worth it?

All the pain

All the worry

All the emotion

Would it have been better?

If I'd never changed?

And standing here as my soul slips away

A final thought shines through

Everything was worth it Gohan

Because I got to be with you


	10. Unrequited

Well this is my last Piccolo poem! It's been a good writing experience and I've had fun writing about my favourite Namek. I've had a bit of trouble writing lately and I apologise for my lack of updating. Most importantly I just want to thank all my lovely reviewers! I really couldn't have done it without your support!

This poem suggests feelings of more than friendship on Piccolo's part there is nothing graphic or explicit just a poem of unrequited love. Please read and review.

* * *

I guess I never told you

I guess you'll never know

But the feelings that I feel for you

Threaten to overflow

I once loved you like a father

Loves an only son

And now that we've grown older

I realized you are the one

I know you'll never love me

You lead a different life

I know you'll never hold me

The way you hold your wife

But I promise to watch over you

And you family

Even if you'll never feel

The same way about me

Fin.


End file.
